Driven (episode)
Driven is the eleventh episode in NCIS Season 4 and also the eighty-first episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis While testing a classified self-driven robotic vehicle for a DOD contractor known as "OTTO", a woman suffers fatal C02 poisoning and dies instantly. The woman's colleagues believe that she committed suicide but things take a turn when the vehicle attempts to kill Abby, causing the NCIS team to realize that the vehicle was sabotaged which means that the victim's death is actually murder.... Prologue Navy Lieutenant Ronnie Seabrook types something into her laptop while stating that she's retesting evasive driving techniques. She then tells OTTO that third time's the charm and that OTTO can do it. As soon as she hits "Execute", OTTO which is a robotic vehicle sets off, passing various objects including traffic cones and Humvees. Once it's passed a car wash of some sort, Seabrook tells OTTO to give her an 180. Seconds later, OTTO performs an 180. Seabrook is pleased, remarking that OTTO didn't touch a single cone on that run and that she'd call that a pass. She then announces Phrase 2 and begins typing something into her laptop. She remarks that this one is for Torsten and that OTTO should go for it with Seabrook hoping OTTO would make her proud. With that, OTTO sets off again. As it speeds back down the course, Seabrook remarks that this is avoiding civilian casualties during high-speed egress. OTTO eventually arrives back at the start and stops although it manages to knock a dummy. Rolling down a window, Seabrook sarcastically tells the dummy that's dressed like Torten that she's sorry. Seabrook then leans back in and states that she needs to recailibrate the braking-to-surface algorithm. She admits that that was her fault, not OTTO's. Seabrook then remarks that the test is concluded and that OTTO should take her home. With that, OTTO sets off, arriving in the garage and as it sits there in the garage with the door closing, Seabrook remarks that there are still a few bugs to work out but she and OTTO are feeling much better about the drive-off next week. She then remarks that there's a note for Jamie: fuel-pressure gauge is fluctuating Seabrook tries to get out but the belt won't come off, Suddenly, she jerks back as the door locks. As Seabrook looks on, the window also closes. Seabrook then notes that there's a malfunction in the electrical system at 0638 and that she's initiating system shutdown but the program won't respond. Suddenly, the cabin is being pumped of CO, causing Seabrook to cough. Seabrook notes that there's exhaust in the cabin and that Otto's core is frozen before announcing that she's hitting the kill switch. She tries to reach but it's too far away. Seabrook struggles but the belt won't give. As Seabrook keeps on coughing while fighting for her life, the camera sits there, recording everything. It then cuts to show OTTO still sitting the garage, its engines on while inside the vehicle, Seabrook finally succumbs to the CO and dies. Act One Act Two Act Three In OTTO, Abby begins coughing and struggling to escape while frantically calling for McGee who's too pre-occupied with his laptop to hear her. Suddenly, the elevator dings with Gibbs arriving in, carrying his cup of coffee. Abby instantly sees him and yells for help. Gibbs jumps straight into action, instantly abandoning his coffee and rushes over to the passenger seat in an attempt to open it but there's no such luck with Abby telling Gibbs about the kill switch. Gibbs rushes over to a small area, hits the emergency button before grabbing a fire extinguisher and rushing back. As this happens, McGee stops and turns around, having heard the alarm. As Gibbs yells for Abby to cover her face, McGee gets to his feet, startled at what's going on. Gibbs then uses the extinguisher to smash through the driver's side of OTTO and successfully shut down the engine while also freeing Abby at last. McGee then rushes over. Gibbs flings open the passenger door and drags Abby out as Abby states, "Permission to hug?". Gibbs tells her that she knows she never has to ask as McGee watches on, obviously shocked. McGee wants to know what happened with Gibbs telling McGee to get the chair. As they sit her down, Abby tells McGee that she almost bought the farm and she saw an old lady telling her to run to the light. As Abby struggles for air, McGee states to Gibbs that his own back was only turned for a few seconds. "A few more seconds, McGee, she'd be dead", Gibbs grimly states before asking Abby if she's okay. She tells him that she is but that she's a little light-headed. Act Four Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 4 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Richard Arthur Category:NCIS Episodes written by John C. Kelley Category:NCIS Episodes written by Nell Scovell Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Trent Kort